The Four Terrors
by 657
Summary: It's Ash's 16th Birthday, and it's a happy day for everyone...except Pikachu. The reason for this is obvious. At Ash's birthday, all of his previous traveling companions come to celebrate...and if the companions come, then so do most of their Pokemon. So Pikachu has to try to avoid Dawn's Buneary, May's Glaceon, Iris' Emolga, and Ash's Snivy at the party. Easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

"_Holy Arceus, this is not happening! This CAN'T be happening!" _

Pikachu practically began to hyperventilate. Ash's 16th birthday is today, an all of his former traveling companions from Misty and Brock to Iris and Cilan were arriving in Pallet Town to celebrate. Now normally, this wouldn't be a bad thing. In fact, it's really not a bad thing….unless you would happen to be Ash's Pikachu…who in which case is absolutely terrified. Reason why would be 4 _very frightening reasons...or Pokemon._

Ash's Snivy

May's Glaceon

Dawn's Buneary

Iris' Emolga

All four of the female Pokemon had made it particularly clear on the fact that they were in love with Pikachu, and that made him want to crawl into a random hole and die somewhere. All he knows is that any one of the females alone can trigger his self-preservation instinct….and he was already freaking the heck out and _they weren't even here yet._

Pikachu took a deep, shakey breath as he thought to himself;

'_You need to get it together man! You need to calm down, and stop panicking. It most likely won't be as bad as last time….I hope.'_

"Last Time", would be Ash's _last _birthday, and it resulted with Pikachu camped out under Ash's bed in a fetal position, shades drawn and the door locked, and he stayed like that until every guest was gone.

Pikachu, now finally calm, took a deep breath as he spoke to himself;

"_There. I did it. I can do this. I will not freak out. I took on a bunch of Legendary Pokemon, and I'm scared of THIS? I can do it…I WILL do it."_

And that just about worked….until Ash called out to him from downstairs.

"HEY PIKACHU! EVERY BODY JUST ARRIVED! WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN AND SAY HI AND GREET OUR GUESTS?"

Pikachu's mind went blank as he suddenly froze in place. He was silent for a moment….before he began to freak out.

"_HOLY CRAP! I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE! I'M NOT READY FOR GIRATINA TO TAKE ME YET!"_

It was then that the hyperventalations returned full force, as a mini panic attack started.

Ash, hearing Pikachu utterly loose his composure, sprinted up the stairs to see his starter Pokemon trying to quickly shut the blinds and scurry under the bed. Ash rolled his eyes before dragging his starter out from under the bed by his tail, with Pikachu giving Ash a look of utter betrayle as the electric type spoke;

"_Dude…don't make me go and face them! If you truly love me, you wouldn't make me go down there."_

Ash sighed as he spoke;

"So your going to camp out up here all day? Your gonna miss out on the food, reuniting with friends….and a bottle of Ketchup?"

Pikachu's eyes narrowed as he spoke;

"_That's not going to work you know. While yes, Ketchup would normally do the trick, throw in the combo pack of a Buneary, Glaceon, Emolga and Snivy and every single bet is off."_

Ash started to snicker as he spoke;

"That's it? That's the almighty reason why you hide up here like a little girl?"

_"HEY SHUT UP!"_

"Come on though man. How about a deal? You come down and _actually stay _for the party, and you can indulge yourself on however much ketchup you want."

Pikachu's eyes narrowed, as he spoke;

"_However much I want? Ok fine. I'll go. But only because it's your Birthday….and the ketchup."_

"Fine….now come on down."

Pikachu sighed as he got up and descended down the stairs, a scowl on his face.

As soon as the electric mouse arrived, he saw every one of Ash's previous traveling companions. Misty and Max were talking about different types of Pokemon, Iris and Dawn were arguing who had a better starter, May was by the refreshments table getting a snack, and Brock and Cilan were discussing food recipes. All of the Pokemon were released and were either talking to each other, or eating.

Pikachu began to panic as so far, he couldn't see any of the four terrors as he called them. He was about to take a step forward when he suddenly heard a yell.

"_I GOT YA NOW!"_

Pikachu sharply turned around, but was too slow to dodge as Glaceon tackled him to the ground. They were wrestling on the ground for a bit before Pikachu pushed her off him. He then quickly got to his feet and nearly paled when he saw Snivy, Emolga and Buneary behind Glaceon with smirks on their faces. He took a deep shaky step back as he accessed his surroundings. Pikachu knew that all 4 girls had crushes on him, so an idea came to mind as he spoke;

"_Ok…I know that you all have feelings towards me and stuff, but there is one of me, and 4 of you so….how is this gonna work out?"_

Pikachu had honestly hoped that would start an argument between the 4 girls and give him the opportunity to slip away unnoticed…but that didn't work out as planned as all 4 girls smiled seductively at the mouse as Snivy spoke;

"_Nice try Pikachu…but we all figured out last year that you would try to turn us against each other so you can escape...and we decided to…'share' you."_

Pikachu's eyes widened in utter horror! This cannot be happening. Well as the old saying goes; "When all else fails…Run like Heck!"

And that's exactly what Pikachu did.

Quick as lightning, He shot into a quick attack as he leapt over the girls. When he was air born, the attack was shut off and he dropped into a roll behind all 4 of the terrors and immediately took off. He scurried away and outside as fast as his legs could go, and quickly cast a gaze over his shoulders and was horrified to find 3 of the four girls on his trail…and quickly catching up!

Glaceon was using Ice Beam to try and freeze Pikachu's legs in place, while Buneary was hopping after him, actually catching up. Emolga was gliding in the air, trying to catch up to the terrified mouse. But Pikachu's eyes narrowed slightly as a thought came to mind.

'_Where's Snivy?'_

Yes, the grass snake wasn't trailing him. Unfortunately for him, he was so busy looking over his shoulder that he didn't notice that Snivy was ahead of him and had set a trap. The Grass Snake quickly used her vines to wrap around Pikachu's waist and lift him into the air. Pikachu began to struggle, but couldn't help but admire how good the plan was.

When he took off, Snivy immediately went to set up the trap…and the other 3 girls worked as a team to chase him into that trap. They _actually _worked together.

The other 3 girls quickly caught up with smirks on their faces as Buneary spoke;

"_I can't believe that actually worked! We chased him straight into the trap…it was almost too easy."_

Pikachu smirked almost wickedly as he spoke;

"_You should know by now…that nothing is TOO easy."_

And with that, he let out a thunder shock, which enveloped all 4 girls, which forced Snivy to let go of him. As soon as he hit the ground, he took off…but didn't get too far when Emolga tackled him to the ground. Pikachu's eyes widened in shock and surprise as Emolga pinned him to the ground and spoke with a smirk on her face.

"_I'm an electric type myself…remember? That didn't really do anything to me."_

Pikachu immediately began to squirm as he began to voice his objection on what was happening. Emolga rolled her eyes before she decided to shut him up by forcibly mashing her lips against his.

Pikachu began to inwardly panic at the forced kiss before Emolga was forcibly thrown off him. He breathed a sigh of relief before he saw who his rescuer was….it was Buneary. She scowled at the sky squirrel before turning her gaze to Pikachu…who was gone.

Buneary blinked in confusion until she saw him trying to scurry away. She sighed before using her own ice beam to freeze his feet to the ground. She let out a chuckle as she heard him call out annoyed.

"_AW CRUD! I WAS SOO CLOSE!"_

All 4 girls approached the trapped mouse with victorious expressions on their faces as Glaceon spoke;

"_We caught you Pikachu."_

Pikachu began to panic…he was gonna die. He gulped as all 4 girls descended on him giggling evilly.

_LATER_

Ash's party was going great. Everyone was having fun. Ash looked around and realized that he couldn't find Pikachu. He blinked before he called out to everyone.

"Hey, have any of you seen Pikachu?"

They all looked around, realizing the mouse was indeed gone, when the door burst open, and Emolga, Snivy, Buneary and Glaceon came into the house giggling, while all 4 were dragging Pikachu by his tail. The mouse in question had kiss marks all over his face, as he looked at Ash and spoke with venom in his voice;

"_I hope you enjoy your stupid party….cause I think today totally SUCKS!"_

The 4 girls began to laugh even harder as they dragged the furious electric type to a privet room to…. "Torture" him some more.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I changed my mind and decided to actually make this a story instead of a one shot, so expect more chapters down the road.**

It was the day after Ash's Birthday, and Ash was at the table, eating breakfast, when Pikachu descended down the stairs, two aspirin in his hands, and a look off agony on his face. When he caught sight of his starter, Ash began to snicker. Pikachu, who heard Ash laughing at him, sent a scowl towards his trainer. Ash spoke;

"Well…I see you had quite the night."

Pikachu growled as he responded;

"_No thanks to you! I seriously hope you're happy now! Argh, can't yell, migraine too powerful!"_

Pikachu, clasping his forehead, popped the pills in his mouth and then went to get a glass of water. Ash snickered as he spoke;

"Dude…you're gonna be _so_ damn furious at me when I tell you this."

Pikachu looked at Ash, daring him to speak. Ash chuckled as he spoke;

"OK…how exactly do I word this….ok so Iris, Dawn and May saw how your umm….relationship is with Emolga, Buneary and Glaceon and decided that uh….maybe they should spend more time here with us."

Pikachu's eyes narrowed dangerously as he spoke;

"_Ash…you fucking didn't! YOU DIDN'T!"_

Ash grinned sheepishly as he replied;

"Yeah…I traded Gabite, Buizel and Gliscor for Emolga, Buneary and Glaceon respectively. So…they're now part of our team."

Pikachu's eye began to twitch as he spoke;

"_So let me get this straight. You traded 3 of our teammates…for the final 3 members of the 4 Terrors? OK….ARE YOU OUT OF YOU FUCKING MIND?!"_

Ash grinned sheepishly as he spoke;

"Hey it was actually Glaceon's idea. And the other 2 went along with it…so yeah. And um…that's not all."

Pikachu scowled as he spoke;

"_What else did you do now?"  
><em>  
>Ash smiled nervously as he spoke;<p>

"Since the 3 of them aren't uh….used to being without a trainer…I'm letting them stay in the house with us. And since they were staying…Snivy wanted too as well. So…yeah, all 4 of them are now living with us…yay?"

Pikachu's eyes widened in utter panic as he heard what Ash had said.

The camera suddenly cut to outside Ash's house….when Pikachu's loud scream of utter horror cut through the silence.

Back to inside the house, Pikachu began to hyperventilate as what Ash had said finally registered within his mind. Pikachu spoke;

_"Ash…I swear on EVERY DAMN LEGENDARY ON THIS PLANET, if you don't send those 3 back to where they belong RIGHT NOW, I'm going to go live at Oak's Ranch!"_

Ash scowled as he spoke;

"OK this has gone on far enough. It's time you got over your fear of being around those 4! So because of _that outburst _right there, guess who is getting 4 new _roommates?"_

Pikachu was given his own bedroom by enough begging towards Delia, and now he was apparently gonna have to share it. He groaned. This wasn't going to be fun.

_LATER_

Pikachu was playing Wii U in the living room, trying to drown out the 4 new roommates, and he does use the term loosely. Anyway, he was playing quietly when suddenly, Emolga sat down next to him and spoke;

"_Wanna play a game?"  
><em>  
>Pikachu always did like to play games, so he shut off Hyrule Warriors and walked over towards the other 3 girls. Pikachu sighed as he spoke;<p>

"_So…what's this game called?"_

Emolga grinned deviously as she spoke;

"_It's called Truth or Dare!"_

Pikachu blinked before he scowled as he spoke;

"_Ok I'm going to go back to WII U."_

As he turned around, Glaceon quickly grabbed his arm as she spoke;

"_Nah Uh, you agreed to play a game, so PLAY!"_

Pikachu sighed as he sat down in a circle as Buneary decided to start.

"_Ok….Pikachu Truth or Dare?"_

Pikachu frowned as he spoke;

"Dare I guess."

"I dare you to tell us the single most embarrassing thing you ever did."

Pikachu groaned. Well this was gonna be humiliating.

"_Emolga and Snivy were there for this, but I'd have to say that one thing in Unova. Iris honor was insulted, and so she made Ash and Cilan dress up as girls. I thought it was freaking hysterical…until she decided that I was to…manly and placed a heart shaped paper on my tail to make me look like a girl. It was…humiliating, to say the least."_

Emolga, Snivy, Glaceon and Buneary all began to howl with laughter at the tale, Snivy and Emolga laughed even harder than the other two, for actually being at the event and witnessing it, while Pikachu's face went red in embarrassment. He spoke;

"_Ok it wasn't that funny!"  
><em>  
>When the girl's laughter died to mere chuckles, he spoke again;<p>

"_I think that's enough truth or dare for today."_

He got up with a frown as he spoke;

"_I'm gonna go and get ready for bed."_

The 4 girls got up as Buneary spoke;

"We actually didn't see where we're sleeping. Can you show us?"

Pikachu then remembered the sleeping arrangements and gave out a groan as he spoke;

"_I pissed of Ash earlier this morning, so you 4 are going to be living in my room with me."_

All 4 girls visually brightened as Emolga smirked as she spoke;

"_Wow…angering the boy led birth to us sleeping with you? Heh, I thing I'm gonna love it here."_

Pikachu scowled as he spoke;

"_Keep in mind. Just because we're roommates…doesn't mean the 5 of us share a bed!"_

It wasn't until he reached the room itself did he realize that Ash forgot to get blow up beds. He sighed as he spoke;

"_Dammit. We don't have air mattresses. Ok, new plan. You 4 take the bed, I got the floor. We'll figure something else out tomorrow."_

As Pikachu was about to curl up on the floor, Snivy's vines circled around his waist and pulled him up onto the bed. Snivy smirked as she spoke;

"_Not happening. We want you to stay up here with us to keep us __lonely__ and frail girls warm."_

Sure enough, as she said that, Glaceon, Buneary and Emolga clutched their arms, faking what appeared to be shivering, although they all had slight smirks on their faces. Pikachu scowled as he pointed towards Glaceon and spoke;

"_You're an Ice Type…you'll live. And as for you 3, if you get cold, curl up next to each other. You'll be fine."_

With that, Pikachu jumped off the bed and curled up to go to sleep…and yet again, Snivy pulled him up. He scowled at her as he spoke;

"_Ok…let's hear THIS excuse."_

Snivy sighed sadly as she spoke;

"_Look…this is a new environment for all 3 of us. Can't you please show a little mercy here? You know this place, this environment; can't we sleep with you until we get more comfortable?"_

Pikachu sighed. They were trying to guilt him…and it was working. He sighed as he spoke;

"_Fine, but know this. This is not an excuse for anything sexual…so don't try anything. And that goes double for you Emolga!"_

Emolga huffed in defeat before Pikachu curled up on the bed, with the 4 girls curled around him. He shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I know this is a relatively short Chapter, but I'm trying to juggle this and Electric Vengeance, so bare with me here.**

Pikachu's eyes snapped open when he heard the laughter of the girls downstairs. He blinked, realizing they weren't asleep next to him. He then got up and decided to take care of the normal stuff, (shower, brushing his teeth, giving his fur an extra groom, exedra) before he went downstairs. When he arrived at the kitchen, he saw Ash and the 4 female Pokemon sitting at the table. The girls were laughing at stories that Ash happened to be telling them.

"And sure enough, when the Scyther slashed at him, he raised the ketchup bottle in pure instinct, blocking it while slicing the bottle open. Some of the Ketchup got into the Sycther's eyes and it started freaking out, going on a rampage…but Pikachu could care less. He was more worried about the ketchup bottle which was broken in half. I'm not joking. His eyes were literally a river of tears at his destroyed condiment."

All 4 girls started pounding on the table in their hysteria while Pikachu's eyes narrowed. He then spoke to the surprise of the 5.

_"Oh you think THAT'S a funny story, but I got one that can trump it. So it was like my 2__nd__, maybe 3__rd__ day traveling Kanto with Ash, and we arrived in Viridian Forest. The idiot that I call my trainer tried to catch a Pidgeotto with a simple pokeball. Not bothering to use any Pokemon to weaken it or anything. He just lobs an empty ball at the bird, thinking it would work."_

All 4 girls began to laugh hysterically at the tale. Pikachu smirked before he spoke;

_"__Oh wait, I'm not done yet. So when the poke ball fails like we all knew it would, the dumb ass tries to weaken it with a Caterpie."_

All girls' widened their eyes as grins stretched on their faces before they all fell out of the chairs they were sitting in and began rolling on the ground, cackling like Mightyenas. Ash sighed before he spoke;

"It was my 3rd day in! I was inexperienced! Leave me alone."

Pikachu smirked as he spoke;

_"__Inexperienced? My friend, during our Kanto journey, you suffered severely to a syndrome I call the 'Max Maple Syndrome'. It's where you claim to know all about life and what you're doing when the true fact is that you're a bloody imbecile."_

That comment caused Glaceon to laugh even harder, as she knows Max, and saw how arrogant he was. Ash rolled his eyes as he spoke;

"I got better as I grew more experienced."

Pikachu snickered as he spoke;

_"__I'll give you that. You did get better through trial and error…mainly error."_

Ash rolled his eyes before he spoke;

"I noticed that I forgot to get inflatable mattresses for you girls, so I apologize if you were uncomfortable sleeping."

Emolga smirked as she spoke;

_"__Oh don't worry about it. We slept perfectly fine. I admit, it was a little cold, but when you have an electric mouse to curl up next to, it warms you up almost instantly."_

The other 3 girls nodded with smirks of their own on their faces while Ash raised an eyebrow at Pikachu who groaned as he spoke;

_"__Don't ask. For the love of all things holy, just don't ask."_

Ash raised his hands up in mock defeat as he spoke;

"I won't ask. Anyway, I'm glad you girls had fun."

They all smiled while Pikachu had to resist the urge to smash his face against the table. The girls may have had fun, but Pikachu was woken up constantly late in the night because the girls kept trying to cuddle with him in their sleep.


End file.
